The Sweetest Prize
by SOS Radio
Summary: Successful bounty hunter Jackson Roberts, known all over as Jax Robb, decided to start an organization for future bounty hunters. Forty years later, the J.R. Training Organization is one of the top bounty hunting schools in the world. However, the stakes for the new generation of bounty hunters in training are much higher. Will they prevail? OC's Accepted.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, first fic. I just got back into Pokemon this past year thanks to my sister, so I thought I would give this a try to see where it went. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Prologue **

"_JAX! JAX! JAX!"_

The sound of thousands of fans chanting his name was music to Jax Robb's ears. The twenty-seven year old grinned at the audience as he took his seat on the stage. After a decade of hard work, it was nice to finally have the chance to enjoy his success. Houndoom seemed to be rather elated as well and howled proudly as he sat next to his trainer.

"_Welcome to the Delvin Dustox show!"_

The crowd went wild as Delvin Doan and his Dustox arrived on stage and shook hands with Jax. Delvin walked towards the center and grinned at his audience. It had been a long time since he had that many people at his show.

"Our guest for today is Jackson Roberts, but you all know him as Jax Robb, the legendary bounty hunter! This man is single-handedly responsible for putting away hundreds of outlaws. Show him some love!"

Once again the people in the crowd went crazy and Jax suddenly realized that capturing bounties on camera was definitely one of the greatest ideas that he had came up with. Delvin continued playing up the crowd for a bit longer before taking a seat across from Jax.

"Thank you for the introduction, Delvin," Jax told him. "It's an honor to be on your show."

"The honor's all mine," Delvin replied. "So, let's get right on the ball. Are the rumors true?"

"Yes..." Jax stated clearly. "The rumors are true. I am retiring from professional bounty hunting..."

The reaction from the audience was exactly what Jax had expected. The boos and hisses were almost as loud as the cheers were only seconds ago. Delvin waited for the jeers to die down before he continued on with the conversation.

"As you can see, a lot of people aren't ready to see the end of you..."

"Who says they will?" Jax continued as a smile formed on his face. "All bounty hunters will tell you that tracking down outlaws is a dangerous job. You never know what kind of weapons or pokémon they'll have and you never know if the mission your on will be your last one. I just had a son a few months ago and I worried myself sick when I realized that there was a chance that I wouldn't go home to him. When I finally came to the realization that I just couldn't do it alone, an idea formed in my head."

"Idea?" Delvin questioned curiously. "Please go right ahead!"

The entire audience was silent. No one uttered a single word; all were focused on the green-eyed man at the center of the stage. Jax knew that it was too late to go back on the idea, but he did not care. If people liked it, they liked it. If not, Jax knew that they would not keep their opinions to themselves. Nevertheless, he decided to ignore his worrying thoughts and continued speaking.

"With the money I have earned from over ten years of chasing criminals, I have decided to start a training organization for future bounty hunters and their pokémon. This organization will help mold the next generation and prepare them for the dangers they will face on missions. As I said, I cannot do it alone, so this is my way of giving back to all those who have helped me over the years. I hope it is a success!"

* * *

For over forty years, the Jax Robb Training Organization had been one of the most successful bounty hunting schools in the world. It had created many of the world's most famous bounty hunters and has continued thriving. The current generation of bounty hunters in-training has been proven to have a large amount of potential, but as they have gotten stronger, so has their enemies. Many missions end in success, but just as many end in failure or worse. The stakes have been risen since the days of the great Jax Robb and no one is safe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's see, I guess I should thank my sister for helping me out on this. Couldn't have done it without her and that's the truth.**

**OC forms are in my profile, so PM me to submit or submit them at my forum. I'd prefer the forum, but like I said, PMs are fine. Whatever you do, just don't send them in reviews. I will not even consider them. You're free to submit as many as you want though. :D**

**Thanks! **


	2. The First Mission

**The First Mission**

"_Sweet, what's your position?"_

The voice in the ear of Cedric Sweet was slightly raspy, but definitely feminine. The only time he was ever nervous on a mission was the first mission of the year and hearing his partner's voice managed to somewhat calm him down.

"I'm at the front door, Merci," he answered back into his earpiece. "Don't make a move unless I call for you..."

Pushing the matted mop of reddish-brown hair out of his face, Sweet took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the small shack. As he waited for an answer, he got a better look of his surroundings. He was in a small junkyard with several old rusty cars and a few sleeping ground and steel-type pokémon. Sweet smiled as he felt a familiar aura of relaxation overcome him. The anxiety never lasted beyond the first few minutes and he was glad that he could finally focus.

"_Whaddya want_?" a cold voice spat from the other side of the door.

"My name is Cedric Sweet," he answered clearly. "I'm looking for Torrance Weller."

"_Guess you're lookin' for me then, kid_..."

The door slowly opened and Sweet came face to face with a stocky, full-bearded man. His eyes were bloodshot and his arms were covered with tattoos. He did look a bit threatening, but according to the files he had read, Weller was only a one star outlaw. He wasn't anything that Sweet couldn't handle.

"Listen, kid," he started as Sweet followed him inside. "I already have two guys workin' for me. Come back when you're a little older."

"I technically already have a job," Sweet said with a grin. "I'm with the Jax Robb Training Organization and you have a price on your head. I'm taking you to the police."

Weller's eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps. Immediately, Sweet understood why he was only a one star ranked outlaw. Most of the higher ranks would never be too trusting of any strangers.

"Boys!" Weller shouted. "We got trouble!"

On cue, two young men burst into the room. Both were bald, muscular, and much taller than their boss. They rushed towards him armed with baseball bats and started swinging with all their might. Unfortunately for them, Sweet was far too quick. He dodged every swing as he darted around the room. Kicking a bat away from one of the thugs, Sweet leaped behind him as the other thug swung, accidentally hitting his comrade. The first thug fell to the floor with a cry as the second one picked up the other bat. Now armed with two bats, he started swinging wildly. Sweet continued sprinting around the room until he finally managed to trip the thug and caused him to go tumbling into a box of crates.

"Alright," Sweet said calmly as he turned back to Weller. "You pretty much made everything worse by attacking me. Now, you're going to get extra charges added on. I mean, I don't really care, but you sort of screwed yourself there."

Weller growled at his enemy and reached for the two poké balls at his waist.

"You're going down, kid! Magneton! Marowak!"

"_Zzzzt_..._Zzzzt_..."

"_Maro...wak!"_

Sweet had been expecting a battle at some point since they happened on ninety percent of the missions he went on. He figured that it was as good a time as ever and decided to use Primeape. Sweet was positive that Primeape could handle Magneton and Marowak by himself, so there was no need to use a second pokémon. He sent him out and Primeape did a few practice jabs before Weller commanded his pokémon to attack.

"Marowak, use bonemerang!" he shouted. "Magneton, spark!"

Marowak threw its bone at Primeape, only for him to catch it and throw it at Magneton with enough force to send it spinning in a circle. The spark attack hit the lamp and a bit of smoke covered the small hideout. As Sweet struggled to see, he heard the sound of Primeape and Marowak battling and heavy footsteps moving around on the floor. When the smoke finally cleared, he was delighted to see that Marowak and Magneton had been defeated by Primeape. However, his excitement only lasted for a bit.

"Where's Weller?" he said as he slapped his forehead and prepared to give chase.

Weller was running towards the open gate outside and had not gotten far when Sweet started after him. Sweet knew that he could outrun Weller, but if he got to a vehicle before he caught him, the whole mission would end in failure.

"Almost there!" Weller wheezed. "Just gotta-"

He was cut off by the foot that had made its way in front of him. Weller tripped over it and rolled onto the ground before letting out a sigh of defeat. Sweet grinned as he laid eyes on the dark-skinned girl standing triumphantly above Weller.

"I think you just got beat," the girl told the outlaw as she turned her attention to her partner. "Sweet, what the hell?! You said you were going to call if you needed help!"

"Calm down, Merci," Sweet replied. "He wasn't much trouble anyway."

"Are there any others?"

"Two guys in the shack. Primeape's keeping watch."

"Alright." Merci grinned as she looked down at Weller. "I'm goin' to get your boys, then we're taking your asses to jail, and then we're collecting our reward!"

* * *

The drive to the local police station had been the usual fare that Sweet and Merci had to deal with when turning over outlaws. Their reward would be sent to the organization and they would each get their share after all the important fees were taken out. They would only be left with two-hundred and seventy-five dollars since Torrance Weller had only been a one-star ranked outlaw.

"We need to start going after some high rankers!" Merci exclaimed as she kept her eyes on the road ahead. "More missions mean more money, more respect, and just more action in general!"

"It also means more danger," Sweet said. "Besides, it's not like we're still dealing with half star outlaws who get in less trouble than a person with unpaid parking tickets. We're moving up, you just have to be patient."

Merci rolled her eyes and snickered at her partner. If there was anything that Sweet knew about Mercedes Rogers, it was that patient would most certainly not be a word to describe her. He knew that what he had just said had went in one ear and out of the other. Nevertheless, they had actually been rising through the ranks of the JRTO over the past two years and a lot of the other bounty hunters-in training had been taking notice of them.

"We probably should head back to base," Merci stated. "But, I'm kinda hungry and besides, we did good today, so we should have some sort of small celebration. What do you think, Sweetie Pie?"

"Sounds good..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry, the chapters will start getting longer once more characters are introduced and get their own subplots. OC's are still accepted by PM or at my forum. You'll find the OC form in my profile as well as the link to my forum. Once again, I want to thank my sister for helping me out with this and I want to thank everyone who read. You've really made this enjoyable to write!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
